


Opening Doors

by DesertVixen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for fandom_stocking 2014.</p><p> Elsa on the sisters' relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening Doors

It wasn’t opening a door that was difficult.

It was resisting the urge to slam it safely shut again.

Luckily, she had Anna to keep flinging the doors open.

Elsa knew their parents had meant well, but couldn’t help feeling some resentment for how they had taught her to hide behind closed doors, how they had made her…afraid.

Afraid of hurting her little sister, of losing control, afraid of opening doors even when others so badly wanted those doors opened.

She had finally faced that fear and defeated it.

But Elsa was still glad she had Anna to open doors.


End file.
